


You May Kiss the Groom

by MavenfreakingCalore



Series: Maven and Thomas [1]
Category: Red Queen Series - Victoria Aveyard
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Boys Kissing, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marriage, Red Queen - Freeform, Romance, Wedding, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, Weddings, lgbtq+
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MavenfreakingCalore/pseuds/MavenfreakingCalore
Summary: Modern Red Queen! Maven and Thomas’ wedding day through all the good stuff and the struggles.
Relationships: Elane Haven/Evangeline Samos, Mare Barrow/Tiberias "Cal" Calore VII, Maven Calore/Thomas, Tiberias Calore VI/Elara Merandus
Series: Maven and Thomas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884130
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	You May Kiss the Groom

**Author's Note:**

> So I got this idea about a year ago when I listened to Helpless from Hamilton. It sort of started this entire thing. So all credits go there. I’ve just finally gotten to writing it down, hope you enjoy!

“A little to the left.” No. “Now back to the right,” still no. “Back further.” Maybe. “Stop. Now turn them sideways.” Yes. 

Everything had to be perfect, absolutely perfect. There was no time for slip ups. The flowers had to be placed perfectly, positioned on the right surface, and with no dead leaves in sight. The tables all had to be set up, each dish and utensil as reflective as a mirror. He wanted to make sure there was no place for judgement, no errors anyone could bring attention to.

“Now don’t pour the water until right after the ceremony ends, I want it to be fresh.” He was answered with nods around the room. Maven knew he was being fussy about things, he just couldn’t bear with the idea of being ridiculed at his own wedding. Today was a special day, something he’d been planning for months now. Nothing could go wrong. 

“Maven, I think you should go back to the church, make sure everything’s good over there.” Evangeline suggested. It was clear she just wanted him out of the way. He was too pretentious about every little thing. 

“I’ll be back.”

“Hey pretty boy,” Thomas’ voice rang out through the church’s high ceilings. “Come on, we gotta get ready.” 

Maven was too caught up to worry about putting on a suit. “I need to check the dining room again.”

“No, you don’t. Evangeline can handle it.”

“She wasn’t putting the flowers where I wanted them and the chef still hasn’t come—”

“Maven.” 

“What’s my mother going to say when the napkins aren’t folded the way she likes them.”

“Maven.”

“Thomas.”

They had had this conversation plenty of times in the last few months. Then, it was more about what _type_ of flowers they wanted or, in Maven’s case, what type of flowers his mother would approve of. He was so caught up in pleasing everybody else, his anxiety had been through the roof. 

Nobody on his side approves of the union about to happen. When they announced it, Elara was nothing but spiteful, not only towards Thomas but her son too. His father had tried to talk him out of it, saying that ‘Thomas brainwashed you, you are not gay’ and ‘god made Adam and Eve not Adam and Steve.’ All of which only increased his nerves for this upcoming ceremony. His brother, who Thomas knew had watched Maven struggle most of his life, has tried to be supportive. He, on many occasions, asked the pair to come with him and his wife, Mare, to a bar or some restaurant. But every time something would go wrong. Cal was adamant on not saying ‘Maven’s boyfriend,’ around anyone he knew. Even when taking their order he would ask Maven what his ‘friend’ wanted to drink. It was downright humiliating. Maven has tried to talk to them, to make them understand that this is something that is going to, and will happen, but to no avail. 

What was even worse for him, especially in the past few weeks, was that Thomas’ family is extremely supportive. His mother called often to make sure they were okay, and that everything was going to plan. Thomas couldn’t count the times she had spent over an hour on the phone with Maven, telling him everything would be okay. His father was normal about things, but at least he had offered to pay for the whole ceremony. And his sisters were nothing but excited to add someone new to the family. They all _loved_ Maven, probably more than him. 

Anyone with eyes could point out the difference between their families. It was obvious. 

He can’t say he wasn’t surprised Maven’s family was so unsupportive. They were privileged, rich, white people who lived on the upper east side of New York. Their whole lives revolve around making people like them, everything about their family has to be perfect. It’s not like anyone who wasn’t straight was wrong, they just weren’t normal in the family’s eyes. And Maven is Bi. Kind of ruined the whole perception of ‘perfect’ for them.

Maven knew they had secretly hoped he would find a woman to marry, there was some chance right? But even they have to know love can’t be denied.

“Your mother doesn’t always have to have what she wants.”

Maven signed, motioning toward his fiancé, “clearly.”

“Then what is the probl-”

“Thomas please! I can’t argue with you too.”

“Okay, how about we both go over to the dining hall, check it out for five minutes, _five_ , and then we can get ready.” The only thing Thomas wanted was to make sure Maven was satisfied. 

“Okay, but if Evangeline has messed up one more bouquet, I’m firing her on the spot.” 

“Deal.”

They left the church and crossed the parking lot, both lost in their own thoughts. Even the most passionate lovers argue sometimes.

“Maven, look.”

Across the lawn was an all too familiar green Volvo. 

“She’s here already?”

“I guess so.” Thomas added, making his way over.

“It’s 12:30, we don’t start until 2.” Maven chased after.

“Well, that’s my mother for ya.”

She was there, dressed in the most eccentric color pink, giddily waving at the couple. Thomas laughed at her absurd movements, Maven trying to hold back a smile. 

“What are you doing here?” Thomas pulled her into a hug, almost squeezing the life out of her.

“Just came to see how my boys were handling things.” She opened her arms toward Maven and he graciously accepted her offer. “I’m sure you’re doing just fine, but a mother can’t always be certain.” All three laughed in unison, the sound brightening the parking area. Maven and her broke apart, and the smile that covered his face filled Thomas with joy. His mother really had an effect on people, especially Maven. More than once the family had joked that he was only marrying Thomas so he could always have Maryann around.

“Is there anything I can do for you?” She was directing the question at Maven, clearly noticing his signs of stress. She was holding his hand, taking note of his short, bitten off fingernails. 

“No, I think we’re all good-“

“Actually,” Thomas interrupted, “could you go to the dining hall and help Evangeline. Apparently she’s placing the flowers _all wrong._ ” Maven’s glare didn’t go unnoticed. 

“Thomas.” His stress was becoming anger, which wasn’t a pleasant thing to deal with.

“Of course I can do that. You two go and get ready, I’ll have everything the way you like it.”

“Thank you, mom.”

“No need to thank me. Now go,” she was becoming stern by the minute, “I want you looking perfect for the ceremony, you can’t do that worrying about flowers hun.” Her southern accent softened the almost command. With her purse in hand, she scurried over to the other building, not bothering to let the duo say any more. 

“I don’t think you want to disobey her Mave.”

“You’re lucky I love you.”

……

They had closed off a separate room in the main building to dress in. It wasn’t anything grand. They didn’t hire a hairdresser or a makeup artist, not needing to deal with all of that. All that was there was a closet with two suits hanging in it and a few bags they had brought from home, filled with essentials.

“I thought we weren’t allowed to see each other until the ceremony?” Maven asked.

“Unless you're walking down that aisle in a huge white ball gown, I don’t see a problem.”

He chuckled, “I guess you’re right.”

They dressed in silence, making it a relatively quick affair. Maven had made sure everything was cleaned and starched for the day. They didn’t want to match their outfits, both having a completely different style of formal wear. Maven’s suit was mostly black, even his shirt, which was decorated with diagonal blue stripes just slightly peeking through his jacket. He liked the simplicity of it. Thomas’ was completely different. He had wanted an emerald green suit, liking the attention he knew it would give him. The only dull color was his shirt, which was completely black. Maven was at first opposed to the ensemble, but, in the end, wanted Thomas to be happy. 

A ringing sound began playing, startling both men. 

“Is that mine?” Thomas asked, looking around for his phone.

“No,” Maven was staring into his hands, not sure whether he should answer it or not.

“Who is it?”

“My father.”

The two had talked for an immense amount of time the night before, basically coming to the conclusion that Tiberias wasn’t going to attend the wedding. He strongly disagreed with their plans, and needed to express those opinions. 

“Why would he call you now?”

“I don’t know.”

The phone call from the night before had upset Maven a lot. He _never_ stood up to his parents, _ever_. But he couldn’t let them control his entire life, so he uninvited his father. He told his _father_ not to come to his _wedding._ It had taken a lot of courage, but he did it. And now he was calling, again.

In a moment of spite his finger tapped on the green icon.

“Hello?”

“Maven!” Thomas almost yelled, “what the hell?” He was shushed immediately.

“Hi, Mavey.”

“Can I do something for you,” the anger from last night was still there.

“I just want to say,” he paused for a moment, “I’m sorry.”

“You’re what?”

“I know what I said was … wrong, and that it probably hurt you a lot, and I’d like to apologize. Sincerely.”

“Why would I forgive you?”

“Your brother talked to me. He said that I shouldn’t put my beliefs in front of your feelings, he told me that I had hurt you. I should be there on one of the most important days of your life. I’m sorry.”

“I don’t know what to say.”

“Can you forgive me?”

“Well, no. But I can give you time to make it up to me.”

“Anything, Mavey.”

“Okay.”

“Okay, I’ll see you soon?”

“Okay.” He hung it up as quickly as he answered.

His hand idly ran fingers through his hair, one of his stress signs. He was lucky it wasn’t styled, having not been able to pick one he liked. Thomas walked up behind him and placed his forearms on Maven’s shoulders. Leaning down, he rested his chin on Maven’s head, locking eyes through the mirror. 

“You’re kind of in the way,” Maven scowled, letting his hands drop to his lap. Thomas didn’t answer at first, still staring at Maven through the mirror.

“You look wonderful.” His smile changed the mood and Maven was soon smiling with him.

“As do you,” he answered. They stayed in the moment a little longer, relishing in the sight of each other. “Do you think this will change?”

“What do you mean?”

Maven took a moment to answer. “You’ve seen it before. Couples fall in love, get married, and start a life together. But after a while,” he paused trying to find the right words, “the love fades, they grow tired of each other.”

“Maven, that’s not going to happen to us.”

“But how do you know?” They sat in silence staring into the mirror. Thomas could see the dread on Maven’s features. 

“I don’t know. But I know that I love you. And you love me. That’s all that matters right now.”

Mavens head tilted up and Thomas planted a kiss on his lips, savoring the taste of them together. They were completely in the moment, wanting it to never end. It was perfection, something Maven had been looking for.

Thomas broke the kiss, but still resting their foreheads together. “Alright, lets go get married.”

By the time they exited, back into the parking lot, cars were everywhere. There were even some still pulling into the drive. It filled both of their stomachs with nerves. Most of the invitations had gone out to Thomas’ extended family, those people being the ones who accepted their relationship. Maven had invited his grandmother, Anabel, and his aunts and uncles. He had a few cousins too, mostly on his mother’s side. Part of him wished none of them had come. His entire family were snobs, and that was putting it lightly. He hated their privileged faces. Every single one of them. 

They had invited some friends too. Evangeline and Elane had been friends of both Thomas and Maven’s for a long time. They had all met when Maven was still a teenager. Cal had been dating Evangeline, until he found out she was a lesbian with a secret lover. She had introduced Maven to Thomas, and they had all been friends since. It was a happy ending for them. He knew those two would show up, and Thomas had college friends. Maven wasn’t really all that popular in high school, causing his parents to make him do college online ‘for his sake.’ Cal had probably told them he wasn’t meant for college or some stupid big brother bullshit. That was normal in his family. So he didn’t have many friends coming. It didn’t really matter to him anyways. He only needed Thomas to make this day memorable.

They went the back way into the church, behind the altar. It was decided that there would be no walking down the aisle, or a ring bearer, _or_ bridesmaids. They decided to have Elane and Evangeline walk down the aisle together and stand on either side of the two. They needed some people with them up there. It wasn’t really ideal to have the ceremony in a church. Especially because of the whole stigmatism of gay people and god. But Elara wanted their wedding to be in a church, so that’s what they did. 

The people in the church were loud as hell, all probably chattering about the marriage that was taking place. 

“Are you ready?” Thomas held Maven’s hands in his own, both preparing themselves for the moment to come.

“As I’ll ever be.”

……

“Do you Thomas, take thee Maven to be your lawfully wedded husband. Do you promise to stay with him, through all troubles, while rich or while poor, in sickness and in health?”

“I do.”

“And do you Maven, take thee Thomas to be your lawfully wedded husband. Do you promise to stay with him, through all troubles, while rich or while poor, in sickness and in health?”

“I do.”

“With that I now pronounce you married in the eyes of the church and all those who came forward to witness this holy matrimony. You may kiss the groom.

Clapping erupted the pews, mostly from Thomas’ side. 

At that moment they didn’t care who was watching. They didn’t care what anybody thought. Their lips clashed in a cheerful embrace. Thomas and Maven we’re finally married.

“I love you.” Maven mumbled.

“I love you too.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Hope you have an amazing day!


End file.
